The Love Complex
by HeavenlySwirl
Summary: It takes multiple levels of complexities to understand each other. Even when the case is: he hates her and she hates him. Ah, Senior high school. Blackmails. Pictures. People meddling in their little story. Well, love, would surely find a way.:SasuSaku:.
1. two silhouettes

_**Summary: **__It takes multiple levels of complexities to understand each other. Even when the case is: he hates her and she hates him. Ah, Senior high school. Blackmails. Pictures. People meddling in their little story. Well, love, would surely find a way. .:SasuSaku:._

_**Disclaimer: **__I, HeavenlySwirl, do not own Naruto Shippuuden or any of its characters and the song Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. This disclaimer is effective for ALL chapters._

* * *

_**The Love Complex**_

_By HeavenlySwirl_

_**.**_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide…_

_**.**_

_**.two silhouettes.**_

_**.**_

At the struck of midnight, students of the Will of Fire Academy were all fast asleep in their dorms. Everyone had decided to take in their last night's rest from different outings, trips, cramming of home works and many more activities in their stress-free vacations. Summer vacation was definitely over, and the first day of school would start early tomorrow.

The night had fallen deeper and silence, continued to hang throughout the seemingly abandoned school…

That was the case…until…

_Step…step…step…shuffle…_

Cautious footsteps and shadows suddenly loomed the hallways. With flashlights in hand, two silhouettes appeared, pulling out sheets of papers from brown envelopes.

The tall one grunted and hovered his flashlight on the wall. "Do you even need to do this?"

"..." His friend gave no reply. Heaving a sigh, he silently watched him pin the papers on the bulletin board. He certainly did not want to deal with this anymore. He had a reputation in this school. Eyes narrowing; of course, _they both do. _"You're acting like that _idiot,_" an insult escaped his mouth, citing the blond knuckle-head of the school.

The second turned to face him, "You're one to talk. You're the one who asked a rhetorical question."

"…" The first also gave no reply.

"Hn. Just finish this," The other jabbed the sheets to his chest. "The less I hear from you, the better."

"The less _you_ do this, the better." His friend corrected.

"_You're_ also into this."

"_You got me into this."_

"It's_ your_ fault."

"Hn."

A smirk appeared on the second's features as he made his way upstairs. Again, that was _his victory._ Somehow, he just kept winning in their remark-battles these past few days…

…all because of _that_ recently discovered _weakness._

'_Predictable,'_ he thought. And then, he smirked even more as he glanced at the _pictures _in his hand. No doubt, that _person_ was _more predictable_ than this roommate of his.

Tomorrow would be the _best _year of senior high school….

especially for…_her._


	2. her photos

_...and the real fun begins... now!_

* * *

_**The Love Complex**_

_By HeavenlySwirl_

_**.**_

_**.her photos.**_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd always be faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart In me…_

_._

_._

_._

"Uchiha Sasuke!" A scream echoed in the morning light, disturbing anyone within the radius of the source. Streaks of pink were soon seen by the students at Building A as it dashed from corridor to corridor, heading to the room where _that despicable target_ would be found.

The screamer was none other than, Haruno Sakura.

….

_**Student Council Room - 414.**_

There was a knock…followed by a smash... another scream…and multiple attacks.

"You got pawned!" Kiba laughed as Naruto slumped his shoulders in defeat of the brunette's latest game.

"Ironically, that's what happened to her too." A sigh escaped Ino's lips as she pointed to a Sakura pinned to the wall by a smirking Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto deadpanned, "What did Sasuke-teme do this time?"

"Just like every year. Photos. Photos. He just loves annoying her." Ino showed them the _latest batch,_ and flipped through the pictures for Kiba and Naruto to see.

"Not again," The two murmured.

Again. Again. The Uchiha teen kept doing it, just like last year…

With a photo-editing software, he kept creating pictures of her wearing different clothing over those school gaps and posting those photos everywhere-_as in everywhere in the school. _

He did it on the first day of school, first day after Winter Break and also on first day after Spring Break…so there was no doubt that he'd do it again, until their graduation.

Last year, she had gowns and this year… a mixture of everything. The blonde fashionista mumbled something like, "High fashion…or so."

The three then turned as the regular scene unfolded once again.

"Let go of me!" Sakura screamed and tried to kick him on the sheen. Sasuke smoothly avoided it and stood before her.

"Liked it?" A smirk.

"Hell no," A glare.

"Man!" Kiba mumbled, "I am really getting tired of this."

"Yeah, and I think Teme's gay. I mean really, he chooses fashionable clothes each year for Sakura-chan." Naruto said back.

The two turned to them. "I'm not gay, dobe! –"Sasuke shouted in the same momentum as Sakura-"They're not great!"

Growl. "Uchiha!"

Smirk.

"I hate you! Grrr!"

"Same here, Haruno!"

"Ahem," Someone coughed, and the teens turned to face their president, Hyuga Neji and the external vice-president, Senju Tenten standing by the door.

"This again?" Tenten mumbled and shook her head. "Hey, we can't have the internal vice-president and our secretary fight all the time especially on our last year. Come on you two; why not get along huh?"

"Yeah, just check out _how pres and ex-vice get along_…what did you two do, huh?" Ino teased, smiling slyly at her. Beside her, the other class representatives snickered- the two people at the corner were not an exception.

"We are not dating!" The female brunette screamed, flushed from embarrassment.

The Hyuga ignored them and sat on his chair atop of the platform. He glanced at the two, "Would you get off of her, Uchiha? I can't have anyone in the student council molesting another."

Naruto and Kiba burst into fits of laughter and the said victim flushed in embarrassment as the boy let go of her. "Ready the attendance and minutes of meetings, Sakura." Tenten reminded.

"Let's begin the meeting…"

"Hai!"

Minutes later, after a grueling hour of discussing and assigning the different activities to be undergone by the Student Council—the festivals, leadership training and WFA's founding anniversary, the president ended it with a few reminders and a command.

"And lastly, clean up your acts." Neji stressed his words with a glare. "Naruto and Kiba, remove all those posters of Sakura throughout the school."

"Eh, why me?" Simultaneously, that was the reply they gave.

"'You just said, clean up your acts!'" The dog-lover quoted. "Yeah yeah, yeah… let Teme do it!" The other one agreed.

The leader didn't give them a reply and instead, glared. At this, the Uchiha smirked. "Just do it, Kiba and Dobe. It's part of your duty as the new Committee Chairpersons."

"Say what?"

"Demotion." The Hyuuga male implied his answer from their trail of questions. "There have been some changes in the line-up as well." Neji said and directed his gaze to the secretary. Sakura nodded, knowing that she'd update the bulletin board. "Chouji and Lee, will replace you."

"Yosh!" The bowl-haired member jumped in gratitude. Immediately, double-edged glares from the former Public Information Officer and 1st Year Coordinator were sent on his way. The fat boy just munched his food, smiling. "Thanks…"

"When will I be demoted?" Shikamaru suddenly asked.

"Demotion would be a prize for you. You're switching with Gaara, you're the auditor this year."

Gaara nodded. "What a drag," mumbled Shikamaru. Great, from the second year coordinator to the auditor—it was 3 ranks up. _'Student council… troublesome.'_

"What about the rest, Neji-san?" Sakura asked, clicking her pen once again to jot down on the forms.

"The rest would retain their positions. Dismiss!"

….

"Argh! I worked hard to be the PIO!" Kiba ripped to shreds one of Sakura's posters.

"Teme, should be the one who needs to be "demoted." He added air quotes and then proceeded to his ranting, I mean; he does this every year to Sakura-chan!" He then put the photos in the garbage bag. "Are there even perks for being Neji's roommate? I should have had him instead of Shikamaru!"

"He would kill you the _second_ you walk into the room."

Sulking, Naruto continued his work. "Yeah, cousin issues..." The fang-faced boy shook his head, Uchiha was bad enough but an overprotective Hyuga cousin was even worse to deal with.

Kiba ripped another paper once again from the wall and stared at their filled bag of ripped papers, a curious look on his face. "I still don't get it though, how come Sasuke does this every year?"

Shrugging, Naruto responded dryly to their transferee last year. "Since junior high, they've been through a lot of this love-hate relationship…" He shook his head.

"….Okay." His friend raised another brow at the paper in hand. "These photos aren't insulting at all though. How come Sakura keeps getting furious?"

"She hates dress-up."

He mouthed an 'oh' in realization.

The blond boy picked up one of the pictures, "She really looks pretty here though." He commented, knowing Sasuke's skills. "Teme's really good…" There were no obvious mistakes, as if it was taken from a real camera.

"She is truly a blooming youthful flower!" a voice from behind proclaimed. Kiba turned around and came face to face with Lee who, out of natural generosity, had decided to help them. "Yosh! Let's clean -!"

He was interrupted. The morning bell rang- a first for the day. "Oh no! Classes would start already!" The trio then rushed to their own classrooms with a minute to spare.

Suddenly, Kiba and Naruto halted their tracks on their way to class, and watched another scene unfold. _Speak of the devil and its counterpart. _"There they go again." The first mumbled as another fist went up in the air, with a defensive hand to hold it. Another set of smirking and growling, there was just pure hatred between the two.

"When will they even stop?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows…?" Kiba shrugged as the two rushed to stop Sasuke and Sakura from going further into their fight.

Footnotes:** President: **_Hyuga Neji__** .**_** Internal -Vice President:** _Uchiha Sasuke __**. **_**External-Vice President:**_ Senju Tenten__** . **_**Secretary**_**: **__Haruno Sakura __**.**_**Asst. Secretary: **_Hyuuga Hinata . _**Public Information Officer: **_Rock Lee . _**Treasurer: **_Aburame Shino . _**Asst. Treasurer: **_Shimura Sai . _**Auditor: **_Nara Shikamaru . _**First Yr. Coordinator : **_Akimichi Chouji . _**Second Yr. Coordinator**_**L**__ Subaku Gaara . _**Third Yr. Coordinator: **_Yamanaka Ino . _**Committee Chairperson and Co-Chairperson: **_Inuzuka_ _Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto_

_...please review! :D_


	3. the victims

_It's all about clubs and positions at this part. ...and we've graduated. :)) Please read and review!_

* * *

_**The Love Complex**_

_By HeavenlySwirl_

_**.**_

_**.the victims.**_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…_

_._

_._

Sakura swore on the grave of her dead relatives that he, Uchiha Sasuke, was the best. Indeed, the best. No one was truly comparable to his _greatness. _Hands down, he was arrogant, cunning, insensitive, rude, cold, an introvert, a sadist-the thesaurus for the words 'Uchiha Sasuke' went on in her mind.

His name was probably the most used word in her vocabulary and it always rolled of her tongue with disgust. Of all the people, why on earth would he dare find such amusement in insulting her than his worthless… _fan girls?_

"…Such colorful words, Haruno." He muttered, as if daring her. "Hn. You've really changed."

Oh, right. She was once one of them.

"Shut up." She responded with a menacing glare and a raised fist.

She was once in her dreams Uchiha Sakura, self-proclaimed number one fan girl: Sasuke squealer, chaser, stalker… the list also went on.

"Oy, oy… you two. Stop already." Kiba intercepted between the two.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto was waving his hands frantically, following after Kiba's actions. "We have classes remember?"

"That's a first, coming from you dobe."

"Hey!"

Fighting every single day. No casualties….and yet, it repeated like a broken record. Cliché as it seemed but it definitely had _always been like this._

Uchiha was the player, and Haruno was played.

_Just like her feelings from before. _

* * *

'_You have not taken any action? I expected more from you!'_

Words from his previous meeting with the principal echoed in his mind. He sighed as he trudged down the hallway. She had given him another lecture and more pressure, in order to deal with _their _first and foremost problem in the Fire Fourteen.

Certainly, in his two-year term, he had been sent into the blond woman's office for almost a hundred times.

24 times for school activities

53 times because of _that._

10 times for both.

Not that he was counting anyway.

'_Deal with them! Do everything you can! They're becoming such disgrace. You already know why I've placed all of you in such positions!'_

He paused in his steps and rubbed his temples. He knew. He clearly knew.

They were the elite of the elite. They, as the Student Council, were known as the Fire Fourteen. And as _originally_ _appointed_ by the new principal in her succession at the death of her former mentor, Hiruzen-sama, she made sure that the students to lead were close to her heart.

And tactically, she had put the sophomores in the seven different classes to at least look that the selection was fair. In the three seniors' case, however, they already made a name and were already put in the executive committee of three different clubs in their first year. And from there, the selection was easy.

The new set of Fire Fourteen became the youngest batch to be appointed for the first time as officers, with a two-year term.

And that was their legacy.

But, to their classmates, batch mates and school mates, there was no denying that they were aware of everything. After all, the people who studied in Will of Fire Academy mostly belonged to the business class of Konoha. They were aware of their strong relations to her and their relatives.

The Uchihas, the Harunos, the Naras, the Akimichis, the Yamanakas and the Hyugas were business affiliates of the Senjus. The Uzumakis were their family friends. She used to teach Biology and either had one of their currently successful parents became her adviser in the student council 25 years ago. The only exception was Tenten, her niece.

He continued his steps, making his way to his locker…ignoring the loving stares of his fan girls along the way.

'_The last set of officers that was successful was 2 years ago, led by his brother.' _She meant the Akatsuki, and there was no doubt that she also wanted _him _to be the president next year.

Like _his_ brother…_he_ would be the valedictorian, the number one heartthrob, the student of the year….

_He_ would be the _Student Council President._

Unfortunately, there were _many things _on the way of it.

"This," he hissed and ripped one of Sakura's pictures off the fourth floor's bulletin board.

His successor was a genius… but downright immature, annoying, cunning…..

…and in denial!

And he knew everything about this and was dragged into this mess he created. He was more of the victim than his female counterpart.

He was always on the _losing end._

He was held by the neck.

He knew everything but couldn't do such a thing about it.

He couldn't speak about it.

He couldn't _do_ _anything about it._

_Turning his swivel chair to face his back to him, he raised a paper for him to see. "I printed most of the passwords of your accounts. You're email was the easiest."_

_A scowl etched on his features, but his roommate ignored it with a defying smirk. "Four, one, three, zero, one, one, zero, three, nine, nine, four which means I love you someone's name"—his onyx eyes sparked mockery, "and her birthday…" _

"_I also checked your laptop and student council account. Almost the same passwords," He drank some of his energy drink._

_He grabbed the paper and tore it to pieces but it didn't stop his roommate from toying with him. "Just in case you change passwords, I already synched your email with mine and entered a new encryption code."_

"…_You." He tried raising his fist but his successor's expression was just passive, knowing he had the upper hand._

He turned around as the students surrounded the two arguing sophomores and another two, Kiba and Naruto, holding them up.

"We have classes remember?"

"That's a first, coming from you dobe."

"_I hope you die, Uchiha! Go burn to hell!"_

"_Such colorful words, Haruno!"_

"_Die will you!"_

"_If you can kill me…"_

"_I can do that!"_

"Oy, oy! When will you guys stop?"

"You fight like a married couple!"

"We are not a married couple, Naruto!"

To another's eyes, it was amusing but to him…if he was to do anything about it, it was just clicks and buttons away and all of his information _he_ had compiled would be sent to an ideal _someone._

The only thing he could do to end all of this was swallow his _virtue and pride._

He, Hyuga Neji, was what you would call, _blackmailed._

* * *

_Dun dun dun dun...I remember everything! XD This fanfic became my idea when my classmates started the photo-cropping wars in Facebook back in second year. Yeah, I know... TWO years have passed? YOU only WROTE it NOW? What is wrong with YOU? Yeah yeah, sorry about that. I died out in the Nejiten fandom in the midst of studying. So yeah... didn't write fan fiction much... XD_

_Sasusaku is like Nejiten. Guys were born on July, and girls were born in March._

_Oops... I'm giving way too much about the password! rofl. Review please! :D_


	4. his problems

_Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, everyone! Please keep them coming. I just love them. :D**  
**_

* * *

_**The Love Complex**_

_By HeavenlySwirl_

_**.**_

_**.his problems.**_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…_

_._

_._

There were few occasions when a very composed individual would lose it. No matter who he was, there was certainly a fuse that would break when given the necessary outlet to do so.

"Will you just settle your issues with her, Uchiha?"

…and this, this was one of those _rare times. _"Hn."

"I've had enough of your _stupidity_." The Hyuga president was not certainly begging for raven-haired teen's mercy. He too, wanted to have his own way. That was _trying_ to negotiate _calmly_.

And he, Uchiha Sasuke, happened to know him fully well.

"Even if I let you out of it, the same thing goes… _genius._" Sasuke sneered at his senior.

"You're in love with her, idiot." Neji stated a matter-of-factly.

"And, you're in love with _her._"

"Hn,"

"Hn,"

Soon, a glaring contest ensued.

This was certainly not going anywhere. Sasuke turned his head to the open window of their office, watching a familiar figure by the fountain, screaming to the heavens of her hate to him.

The Hyuga scowled, "Confess to her."

"_You,_ confess to _her_." The Uchiha equaled his stare with a glare.

He was rational, and he did not deny it to himself. There was a deep reason as to why he added the Hyuga into this whole ordeal.

It was simple really, he _needed a push._

_They both_ needed _a push._

He needed someone who had the same situation as him. His roommate and president just happened to be the one_._ "Why, are you afraid of rejection, kaichou?"

"I'm not a coward like you, Uchiha."

The only way out of their situation was: confession.

They both needed _to confess._

The only problems that would arise would probably be:

Neji, as the Student Council President was prohibited to have any relations with any girl. With his looks—it became Tsunade-sama's law as she cited the former president as an example, a playboy and a disgrace.

He, on the other hand was an exception; well the blonde woman really hadn't mentioned it even when he had the most fan girls in school—it was because she lectured him instead on not causing ruckus in the council.

To the girls' side, however…obviously Tenten liked his roommate. Everyone could see it. It was almost as if they would have a fan base for their pair among the freshmen. He had fan girls too, but they were afraid of her, mostly.

And at the same, Sakura was the opposite-she hated him to the core. She hated everything about him. His personality, his face, his hair-even hated his breathing.

Every day, she wished him dead.

"Tch." Onyx orbs rolled in mockery, and he shoved his hands into his pockets. "You took my blackmail, personally."

"…" Neji glared.

There was a momentary silence. He smirked. Of course, this guy had it worse. He was pushing him, so definitely he was making him lose his sanity.

He couldn't make her his girlfriend—he was too prideful about following the rules and his virtue of 'study first, relationships later', and there also was a bothering thought for him that she would reject him and they would lose their friendship.

Hyuga Neji = being driven insane by Uchiha Sasuke - most certainly, it was fun for him.

"You're not denying anything I say between you and Sakura. It only proves that it's true." The president soon commented.

"You're a waste of time." Sasuke raised a brow at him, "You'll only insist on what you see when actually, you _don't see_ what _you need to see_."

"She's not in love with me."

"You're dense."

"You're in denial."

"You're an Idiot."

"You're retarded."

"Tch."

"Hn."

"Say what you want to say, Hyuga. It's your choice, either you confess or you graduate as a blackmailed valedictorian." He smirked, knowing he made a point.

He then left, leaving his president agape.

….

The Hyuga rubbed his temples as he exited the Student Council room. His right hand lingered on the door and he sighed.

A yawn soon caught his attention. He turned to face another one of his kouhai, Shikamaru. "Gaara said I needed to balance the checkbooks on my free period." He scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

"Aa." Neji nodded, but then he stopped, when he heard something.

"I had a feeling you were involved at some point, and I guess it was because of blackmail."

He stopped walking, _'So, he heard.'_

He listened and faced the Nara, "He's distracted. He doesn't normally do this, it's his first."

"I know." The Hyuga nodded.

More words came out in a lazy drawl. "You just need to get him away from what he's using to blackmail you."

"It's a surprise he actually had me with other options,"

"He knows you're not simple minded and he doesn't have an ill-motive in the first place."

He certainly knew that from his roommate's best friend, Naruto. "He's just seeing how you would deal with it… he may have to do the same thing."

"She hates him,"

"Yeah, that's why." Shikamaru put his arms at the back of his head.

The Hyuga nodded. "Thanks," He muttered in the silence.

Shikamaru nodded and he slid the door open, the Hyuuga was about to turn his back when the pineapple head suddenly peered, saying, "By the way, Ino doesn't tease people unless they have the possibility of ending up together.

The Hyuga raised a brow, not believing that he would take advice from his girlfriend. "Trust me, confessing is the troublesome part… but it's worth it."

He suddenly heaved a sigh and went inside.

At that, the Hyuga smirked. It seemed like a paradox in Shikamaru's point of view.

…

'_You just need to get him away from what he's using to blackmail you.'_

"Yes, do you need something, Neji?" Tsunade inquired.

Neji bowed in respect at their principal. "Hai," He then placed the paper on the lady's desk.

"An action plan?" She then read the paper's contents.

The Hyuuga president silently waited and moments later, he could see a smirk on the woman's face. "Well, then, I want this to take effect immediately. Next week perhaps?" She stamped the word 'approved' on the paper, before passing it to her secretary, Shizune.

He nodded, "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"You may leave," She said and the Hyuga turned his back, silently closing the door.

A smirk made played on his features.

Student Council – Action Plan

_**Title of Activity:**__ Student Council Leadership Camp_

_**Objectives:**_

_- To select the next batch of officers for the next academic year._

_- To develop a leadership standing for all class representatives._

'_And lastly…' _He lead himself to his dorm room.

_- To solve personal issues between the current officers._


	5. her change

_Long time no update. I wish you guys would give more written feedback. It motivates a writer. Nevertheless, I thank you for the favs. :) Happy happy. :D **  
**_

* * *

_**The Love Complex**_

_By HeavenlySwirl_

_**.**  
_

_**.her change.**_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd always be faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart In me…_

_._

_._

_._

"I thought this camp is just for class representatives…" A tan-skinned female named Karui muttered to Sakura, before she hit the other person beside her on the head.

"Ow-"

"So, why is Oonoki here?!"

Sakura grinned sheepishly as she led the two down the hallways, "Sorry for the inconvenience …we just found out that Neji-kaichou wanted to have this leadership camp earlier than expected. Tsunade-sama approved but also added a notice to include the class representatives, club presidents, vice presidents, secretaries, captains and vice-captains of the sports teams. Oonoki-san happens to be the vice captain of the Kendo club. "

"Huh…"

"We're here," The pink-haired secretary opened the door for the two of them before entering and closing it herself. She saw Gaara writing on the blackboard, with the _stupid_ internal vice president seating on the side, hands entangled in a thinking position.

She ignored him, "Gaara, where's Neji-san and the other officers?"

Gaara paused on his task before he faced her, "Neji-san and Shikamaru are settling the payments while Tenten-san and Hinata are running errands for the excuse letters to the teachers and coaches. And, Naruto and the others went to pick up the other officers." He replied monotonously.

"Oh."

"We're leading the meeting today," The raven-haired person suddenly muttered. "Do a roll call, Sakura." He raised a batch of paper for her to see. She took it out of his grasp with a split-second glare.

"Okay, everyone… raise your hand if you're here." She smiled at them as she read the list and let the other students come filing in as a few of the Fire Fourteen stood at by the sides.

"The Seven Class Representatives of the First Years; Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-chan, Udon-kun…"

"The Seven Class Representatives…. "She stopped, noting that it was sophomore student council officers were on the list. "of the Third Years," she continued and checked the first three sections held by Neji, Tenten and Lee, "Samui-san, also the Volleyball Girls Captain, Karui-san…"

"Executive Committees of the Gardening Club, Science Club, Math Club…"

"Sports Captains and Vice Captains of the Sumo, Kendo Judo…"

* * *

And almost everyone was there except for the ones reported sick and absent due to various reasons. "92 attendees in total,"

"Hn," Sasuke stood up and Sakura passed copies of the outline of the activity at each row of the Student Center. "Listen first before you ask questions. I'll answer them later on." The students nodded as Sasuke spoke, "Sakura, discuss it to them."

She scowled and sent a silent retort of, '_Am I going to do all the work? You do it.'_

He only smirked.

Nonetheless, she stood up front and spoke. "The leadership camp will last for five days in Iwakagure. We'll be taken there by 10 buses that will leave at 5am sharp. Physical activities for team-building will be done and we will all be divided into teams.

"As of now, we have 21 class representatives, 43 club officers and 28 captains and vice-captains that would be joining this activity. Students who missed this orientation will not be allowed to participate. "

There are 7 teams in total with 2 team leaders as the Fire Fourteen. Your designated team is written on the board," She gestured at it. "Some of you hold a maximum of 2 positions but we did not use that as basis. Your team leaders were the ones who randomly drew your names from a box yesterday."

She read a passage from their principal's notice, "Teachers and coaches are informed of this activity and you are exempted on the activities such as home works and quizzes they will give. However, you still have to make-up for the lessons they had discussed. "

"You cannot use this activity as an excuse for your failure in the midterms because this is mandatory. Any officer who was not able to participate will be removed from their respective position. An exception however, are the ones currently confined in the hospital or undergoing medication."

Silence. "Are there any questions?" Sakura asked.

"What if the team is not that good…" Oonoki mumbled suddenly. "We'll all be injured and removed from our positions."

Sasuke faced him and answered, "It only proves that you are not capable of leading and cooperating. The objectives are written there. You were given the copies of the action plan, read them."

"Are there any more?" the pink-haired secretary asked.

Some remained silent while the others shook their heads. Suddenly Sasuke stood up and smirked, "Now, if could please turn to the window…"

And all of them did, and sweat-dropped.

"Teme…"

"Sasuke…"

While someone grew furious,,,

"Uchiha!"

There at the window, everyone could see the parking buses (the officers assumed they would use it as the rides for tomorrow afternoon) pasted with tarpaulins and posters of the Camp and a woman posing in a ranger outfit…

Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Curse. Curse. Curse.

Ino covered her best friend's mouth as Kiba ushered the two teens out of the door. "Teme, I thought it was going well!" Naruto wailed as he closed the door for Sakura.

"Hn."

"Really Teme, can you just ask us this?" He wrote on the blackboard. Uppercase letters of 'Do I look suicidal to you?'

Kiba shook his head. "It's always a yes, we don't need to ask."

The door then clicked open. "Troublesome," murmured as Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, a calmed Sakura, and an angry Neji entered.

"Is there anything that I assign to the two of you that would not result to chaos?" The president directed his question to Sasuke and Sakura.

None of them could reply. "Remember this; you two are at fault for this leadership camp. And if you can't settle your personal issues and disruptive behaviors during this camp-"he also glanced at Naruto, "It goes for everyone. You'll be suspended both of your position and from entering school premises for a month."

Shock flashed through the officers' faces.

* * *

_'Anou…I want to give you this…' a young girl smiled at her classmate as she gave a piece of paper to him._

_'What is this?' asked her companion in the garden._

_'It's a token of my l-l-o…'_

_'Hn.' The boy stares at the collage of photographs in his hands. It was a picture of the two them, waving at the camera. He flipped it only to see a message written at the back._

_He stares at her in disgust._

_'P-Please keep-' _

_'You don't know of such thing.' The boy replied and tore the photograph in half._

_'B-But—' She tried to pick up the pieces but the wind blew hard, sweeping them away._

_She cried, and he went away not caring._

Eyes flew open in surprise as she awoke, the next morning. She bit her lip. It was a long time ago. That stupid dream was just a play of fate in her childhood.

Just a petty confession.

Nothing changed between them since then.

First heartbreak.

She was the only one who changed. Not a big deal.

Defense mechanism.

It was simply an activated defense mechanism.

Bearing the code name of, "Stupid Uchiha, I hate you." She hissed.


End file.
